Only You
by 7A593R
Summary: STORY IS ON HOLD...takes place during arranged marriage times Esme and Renee always knew their kids would marry, Bella and Edward knew it too. Everything is perfect until Edward Sr. Esme's Ex husband decides his son should marry Tanya instead. Now what?


**A.N: New story, so yea, read, review and I will try to reply.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 1: Due Passati, Una Futura**

I loved my life. I had everything, I had both my parents alive and healthy, I didn't have a lot of money but that didn't matter. My best friend and my brother were perfect. My parent's best friends were healthy and happy. I had the perfect job! I was happy and nothing could ruin this perfect bubble full of bliss.

Edward Cullen was my best friend. He was two years older than me. So he was 18 and I was 15 (my birthday was 1 month away). My brother was also 18. He had a fiancée named Rosalie. She was 16 (her birthday was two months ago), but that's how it was, when you turn 16 your parents chose a husband for you. I'm fifteen but it was never a question of whom I would marry. It was always known that Edward and I would be wed. And we would be. I loved him, he loved me, and everything was simple and obvious. He was absolutely romantic; he and my brother, growing up were taught to be romantic and all gentlemanly-like.

I worked at Esme flower and home décor store named _**Due Passati, Una Futura**_. That was Italian for "two pasts, one future." Every day we were shipped many, many hedges. And my job was to cut them out to make the grass look like whatever the customer requested. Our own gardens as well as Esme's were filled with my work. Edward worked in construction. His stepdad, Carlisle, my dad Charlie and, Emmett owned a hardware store and they build beds, closets, tables, chairs, etc. Sometimes they were called on larger projects like building a home that was rare though.

And even though we owned these places, we weren't all that great on the money. With Emmett getting married soon, everyone was pitching in to help with the wedding. The wedding ceremony was to be paid by the bride's family, and then the reception was to be paid by the grooms signifying that now she was part of their family and shared their expenses (I never really got the point of it, but my village has been doing this for as long as anyone can remember.) The groom had to pay for the dress, with money he earned over the two years of working he did. Once a boy turns 16 he starts to work so that he could pay his brides dress. Emmett had already paid for Rosalie's dress; the total came up to be $439. That was a lot for a dress. **(A.N: it's the old time with 1 dollar you could but two meals.) **Once they were married the bride wouldn't work anymore, that was "un lady like". The bride was to have a baby soon after the marriage and stay at home to be a housewife. I didn't want to stop working but I knew that it was my responsibility to stop after I married. Rosalie worked at a local boutique, but Emmett opened up a boutique for her (she doesn't know yet it's a wedding gift.) so that she could continue to do what she loves. I don't know if Edward will allow me to work after our wedding, hopefully he will.

Anyway, today I had to go to work at 8 and it was 7:30. I checked outside my window and it was raining not too hard but rain was rain and I loved it! I jumped into the shower and took a quick bath, after that I ate a quick breakfast and ran out the door leaving my parents a note. As I ran out I bumped into something hard. I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and blushed.

"Easy there Bella, you wouldn't want to fall." He chuckled. I smiled and giggled.

"You know you love catching me." I teased.

"That I do." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"So where are you out to?" He asked

"Work, In fact I must be going or I will be late." I started to walk away.

He reached out and took my hand, electrical sparks shooting up my arms, making them tingle. "I'll walk you."

I nodded and we walked, he covered us with my umbrella and next thing I knew we were at _**Due Passati, Una Futura.**_

"So, I'll pick you up for lunch with your brother and Rose at noon." He kissed my hand and walked away. I walked into the store and saw Esme smiling wide.

"Oh you two remind me of my younger days." She exclaimed.

"Esme, your son and I are only 16 years younger than you. I'm very sure 32 is very young. Lady Miranda was _40_ when her son married. And they say the rich marry young." I waved my hand dismissively.

"Well, yes I suppose that makes me feel better." She smoothed out her blue, ankle-length dress and put her cream cloth apron on.

"Darling you look beautiful today, as always. Just as you should," She said while fixing the hem of my dress. I was wearing a creamy orange ankle length dress that had a sweetheart line and white flats. This was a gift from Edward a couple days ago.

"Of course she looks beautiful, she does every day!" I turned and saw Jasper standing at the front of the store.

"Thank you, Jasper." I smiled, Jasper was my cousin, he was engaged to Alice and they're wedding was in July, only four months away.

"How is Alice?" I asked as he stepped into the store and kissed Esme's hand politely.

"She's Alice, and you know, you don't have to act all formal around me, cuz." He smirked.

"Force of habit," I explained. He nodded and took one of the binders off of the shelf.

"Alice wanted me to stop by and chose a hedge for the garden." He told me.

"Okay well you know what to do; once you're done I'll be ready." I said, I went to the back and put on a smock so that my dress would not be covered in grass.

"Done?" I asked. Jasper nodded and pointed at the picture of a grass Owl sculpture.

"You want the owl? Okay, that will be done, in three days. And for you the total will be $20." I said.

"$20? Bella you and I both know that this costs $30. You can't lower the price that much." Jasper said.

"Yes I can and I will." I said stubbornly.

"Fine, but I will allow Alice to go over the top with your birthday gift." He said smugly. My expression was one of pure horror.

"You wouldn't!" I pointed a finger at him.

"Oh but I would." He smiled cheekily. "Well dear cousin, my presence will be desired at the bakery with my mother." He slipped out before I could say anything else.

Oh boy, now how am I to concentrate while thinking about all the things Alice will buy me?

**A/N: It's short but what did you think? REVIEW please. Tell me if I should keep writing.**


End file.
